Cassandra Flick
Cassandra Flick (born 1978) is a major character in the Clockwork series as well as The IT Files. Originally with the Scotland Yard, she later joined Interpol and became a good friend of Lucienne Christophe's. Cassandra later became an Assistant Director with the International Temporal Enforcement Agency as well as a member of the two-person Team Beta. Biography Born in Liverpool, England, Cassandra grew up hearing fantastic stories about Scotland Yard and dreamed of one day joining it as her father Nigel Flick had before her. The dream of being in the Yard was quickly achieved and Cassandra became known for being a by-the-book Inspector. After going through two partners Cassandra was paired with Alexis Sutherland, the two going on to solve a murder before it could become a serial case. Eventually Cassandra caught the eye of Raymond Bishop, who recruited her as well as Lucienne Christophe and Jean-Baptiste Odilon to work for Interpol. The trio became fast friends, Cassandra even developping a crush on JB. Cassandra's father Nigel disapproved of her joining Interpol but eventually relented somewhat. After training Cassandra was frequently partnered with Lucienne, the pair making an excellent team. When Erika Stone began her international crime spree Lucienne naturally picked Cassandra for her team, also being joined by Hui Lan, Marika Heino and Tasia Spiro. Of the group Cassandra was the most certain that Erika was the culprit when her prints were first found, leading Erika to pick on her the most whenever she bested the agents using Type-7. Eventually the group exposed Erika and recovered the stolen merchandise, though Erika escaped arrest. Months later Cassandra was reunited with her old team after serving in India for a time. The team's task was to capture kidnappers who'd abducted super-models all over Europe, but the attempts failed and both senior agents, one of them Lucienne, were frozen with no way to help them recover faster. Cassandra and Tasia ended up being the ones who formed and launched the plan that nearly caught the kidnappers, but she was defeated again and then taken herself. One of the kidnappers turend out to be Alexis, who'd quit Scotland Yard after being passed up for Interpol and being separated from Cassandra, having secretly loved her old partner. Cassandra turned down Alexis and for her trouble was used as a test subject for the Type-7 Chip. Eventually Cassandra was rescued and caught Alexis before she could escape, but later on the prison transport was ambushed and Cassandra was kidnapped again, this time presumed dead. Months after being taken by the Paradise Foundation Cassandra was being used as a field agent to help kidnap important public figures. Eventually Cassandra was recovered by Interpol and was stunned to learned how much time she'd lost. Not wanting to sit on anything ever again, Cassandra admitted her feelings to JB and the pair began a relationship. Eventually Erika Stone was also rescued by Interpol and Cassandra ended up, uneasily, putting the past behind her. Erika and Cassandra never became proper friends, but they no longer hated each other. After the destruction of the Paradise Foundation Cassandra helped found the International Temporal Enforcement Agency, becoming an Assitant Director and a member of Team Beta with JB. Team Beta often did missions together and JB even proposed at one point, but Cassandra wasn't sure she was ready for marriage and turned him down. The pair worked with Palmira Tiago to take down Club Mannequin, nearly being killed in the process due to Palmira's mistakes. Later after being captured by Barry Finnegan and rescued by Tasia Cassandra decided it was foolish to waste time when unsure about decisions and agreed to marry JB. A month later Gregory Barnes and Anna Sokolov were added to the team, Cassandra named the formal team leader though technically she just shared the position with her fiancée. Personal Items ]] * Walther P99, Personal Sidearm * Glock 17, Secondary Sidearm * Nigel Flick's Gold pocketwatch * London Travelcard Relationships Family * Nigel Flick, Father * Tamera Flick, Sister * Jean-Baptiste Odilon, Fiancée Teammates * Jean-Baptiste Odilon * Gregory Barnes * Anna Sokolov Friends * Hui Lan, also co-worker * Tasia Spiro, also co-worker * Miranda Ohala, also co-worker * Marika Bran, also co-worker * Lucienne Christophe, also co-worker * Ivan Popov, also co-worker * Travis Paddington, also co-worker * William Volt, also co-worker * Dieter Bran, also co-worker * Nessa Kelly, also co-worker * Takahishi Nakamura, also co-worker * Palmira Tiago, also co-worker * Gitana Brook, also co-worker * David Falk, also co-worker * Christina Merritt, also co-worker * Megan Gage, also co-worker * Raymond Bishop * Michael Bradford * Aisha Reynolds * Irina Popov * Janice Wang * Alexis Sutherland (formerly) Appearances * Clockwork Thief * Clockwork Paradise * Clockwork World * Colette's Test * Clockwork Revenge Parts I and III * Palmira's Addiction * Ivan's Christmas * Barry's Vengeance * Richard's Dream * Lucienne's Agency Trivia * Cassandra's physical appearance is based on that of actress Emily Deschanel. Category:Characters Category:Clockwork Category:The IT Files Category:ITEA